debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrice
|-|Manifestation 1= |-|Manifestation 2= Summary Beatrice (ベアトリーチェ 'Beatorīche'?) is the main antagonist of Episodes 1-4. She clashes with Battler Ushiromiya, trying to convince him that witches are real and that she used magic to execute a series of bizarre murders on the island of Rokkenjima. She has claimed to have lived for well over a thousand years. She has already strayed from the domain of humans, and it is said that as demons do, she appears when summoned by a human and lends him her power for compensation of equivalent value. She likes black tea and ice cream and hates boredom and people who deny her. Her real identity is Sayo Yasuda, the child of Kinzo Ushiromiya and grandchild of Beatrice Castiglioni. According to Sayo, her 'Beatrice' identity was only fully created on November 29, 1984, when she discovered her true identity and inherited the 10 tons of gold belonging to her grandmother. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | 1-A Name: Beatrice ("Beato"), Sayo "Yasu" Yasuda, Lion Ushiromiya, many others Origin: Umineko no naku koro ni Gender: Female Age: 1000+ years (Beyond the concept of time) Classification: Endless Witch Attack Potency: Transcendent level (Is unbound by the concepts regarding the metaphysical power that underlies the existence of the world/Shinra Bansho, which in addition to the three-dimensional universe includes a far higher dimensions, complex quantum structures, wave functions, as well as unimaginable realms out of all time, space/place and coordinates/dimensions, beyond there is the transcendental conceptual hierarchy, where higher concepts cannot be defined in terms of infinity and everything listed below, and at the peak of existence and intellect disappears even the meaning of steps which determine perspectives of everything that was below it is also to be noted that the immense difference between dimensional limited beings and dimensional transcendent beings are immeasurably smaller than one layer within the game board that Lambdadelta resides on which encompasses endless layers, the conceptual hierarchy is so vast that the meaning of these steps become so irrelevant they disappear from existence, putting Beatrice beyond an infinite inaccessible hierarchy of endless steps beyond all of time and space) | Transcendent level (Transcends the human realm by an immeasurable amount as well as all the concepts of possibilities and impossibilities, as well as incomprehensible concepts and concepts of absolute inscrutability.) Dimensionality: Devoid | Devoid Travel Speed: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Combat Speed: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Reaction Speed: Irrelevant | Irrelevant ' 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant ' 'Striking Strength: Transcendental | Transcendental Durability: Transcendent level (Due to her conceptual, non-corporeal nature, Embodies the essence of infinity and nothing, making her virtually impossible to destroy even to someone who is equal to her such as Eva-Beatrice. Killing her was likened to that of throwing a rock at the moon in hopes of destroying it: impossible. Though she needed to manifest like a moon's reflection on surface water, her manifestation may be disturbed for some time, but not destroyed) | Transcendent level Stamina: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Weapon Mastery (Swords, guns and explosives), Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (many forms, including soul vision and mind reading), Magic, Flight, Invisibility, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Type 5), Body Control, Status Effect Inducement, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Summoning, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Regeneration (True-Godly), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, and Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial and Pocket Reality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Possession and Absorption, Conceptual Manipulation and Resistance, Life and Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Healing, Empathic Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Physical Law Manipulation and Power Nullification, Number (from 1 to ∞) and Size Manipulation | All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualised; Lower layer world, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time, and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate via just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (high-godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously); Beatrice controls and embodies her own realm with multiple higher layers, Mystery and Truth Manipulation | All previous powers and abilities, with an existence superior to the entire infinite hierarchy of higher layers, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11). Standard Equipment: Her pipe Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Boredom, losing her will Feats: has naturally immeasurable power Manipulating fate Formed the even more endless tales from the catbox Can create a boundary of Death Can call upon giants which can summon a Absolute defense the Aegis shield Has another Unbreakable Defensive technique to defend herself from (can only be used once) Revives the dead negates all possibilities that contradict her existence cannot be killed by non-conceptual attacks no concept of death Notable Attacks/Techniques: Truth - the main weapon in disputes with supernatural beings about the possibility of their existence or other issues, such as detective, used by both parties. Explaining what is happening, putting forward arguments and counterarguments, interpreting the facts, events, and statements of the enemy in different ways, you can use the truth to form a conceptual weapon that can destroy the existence of even an abstract goal, erase the soul of the enemy. * Blue Truth - allows you to interpret what is happening in different ways, based on the impossibility of the opponent to prove the truth of his version of events, and the existence of many alternative possibilities, which are voiced by the blue truth. Blue truth is not as powerful as red, but it allows you to simultaneously throw many explanations of the situation. * Blue wedges - conceptual attacks, formed by the blue truth, most often take the form of wedges capable of both inflicting damage, effectively denying the supernatural, and blocking the movements of opponents in which they fall, until the existence of opportunities that the wedges personify will not be erased, for example, the red truth. * RedTruth - all that is said in red does not require proof and becomes the absolute truth. All features that do not match the red will be erased, and will not be able to sound blue. To use, you really need to know the truth, and the statement can still be interpreted in different ways. Attempting to use the red truth that does not correspond to the truth will strangle yourself. * Red wedges - conceptual attacks with the red truth, as is the case with the blue, most often take the form of wedges. They are similar in properties to the Red Key Dlanor. * Golden Truth is a special kind of truth, which, depending on the conditions, can be equal or even surpass the red truth, which makes it possible to use it as an absolute weapon. The Aegis -''' is the giant shield of the god Zeus, which is an absolute defense (the value of the magic resistance of the mythical gods can reach nine-digit numbers, while, as a defense of nine nines, it can withstand the multiverse, if not meta-universal attacks without the slightest damage). In accordance with the divine law, when an absolute shield collides with an absolute weapon, they are mutually neutralized. 'Magic ' is supernatural power associated with the spiritual world and personal characteristics. Because of the ephemeral nature, magic is weakened by people's disbelief in it (mystical structures are also particularly vulnerable to human weapons), and in their world, it usually manifests itself only indirectly, in the form of illusions, as well as through influence on probabilities and causality. * '''Spiritual Existence - Belonging to the supernatural dimension, adjacent to the three-dimensional reality, to the world of spirits, demons, and illusions. The influence of spiritual beings on the physical world is somewhat limited by their mystical energy, location, and people's belief in the supernatural. Spirits do not die of old age, have the ability to levitate, as well as, probably, teleportation and inter-dimensional transition. * Another Logic - The realities of the supernatural plan differ from the logic of the human world. A different moral of the inhabitants, the reality of magic, the possibility of violation of binary logic and the laws of Euclidean geometry. The world of spirits may be similar to the abstract reflection of the world of people, but at the same time differ from it by the presence of other rooms, corridors, and passages. There may remain traces of what has been erased from existence, and even the passage of time for the spirits is not firm. In addition, that which is, in reality, an invention can be a reality in the world of spirits. * Incorporeal - The physical bodies of the spirits do not exist, they are intangible and invisible to ordinary creatures and weaker spirits, and the usual distortion or separation of their bodies into parts does not cause actual harm, but the spirits can injure each other, like ordinary creatures. * Manifestation - Supernatural beings can only become visible to a specific person, tuning their spiritual strength to its frequency. They can also manifest only a voice, influence the physical plane, remain invisible, or they can fully manifest themselves in physical form, pretending to be human. All this requires a lot of mystical power, which is almost impossible for simple ghosts. However, even faint spirits can appear in dreams. The opportunity to exist in mental planes (sleep, dreams, imagination) is probably due to the fact that conceptual and informational creatures are exactly the same spirits, that is, they have a similar nature. * Changing Appearance - The ability to form objects using mystical energy. You can change your clothes and manifestation in general (but this requires experience and concentration). Spirits can turn into shapeless clots of energy, and their standard look and clothes are related to the original concept, or (for ghosts) to what they wore at the time of death. * Universe - Is the ability to move into the bodies of beings, influence their minds or replace them. If the spirit leaves the captured body when it is injured, it can take them with him, allowing the real owner to survive. * The Sixth Sense - Is the ability to perceive objects of the inhuman world, to see spirits, to feel their presence and emotions. * Spiritual Absorption ''' - The ability to replenish and increase its strength through the absorption of spiritual substances, for example, the souls of people. An emotionally depressed person can lose part of his soul, which will further aggravate his position because the spiritual state determines the view of the world and the very life situation in it. * '''The Power of the Night - The power of the spirits increases in the dark. Even the boundary between worlds in certain places can blur at night, and people can directly meet spirits in their dimension. In addition, the full moon spirits replenish their mystical power. * Afterlife - Even if existence and all its traces are erased, and the soul is absorbed, the mind of the creature will still remain in some kind of pathetic spiritual form that will go to some of the after worlds, where it can spend even eternity, if some external forces will not return it back. The same thing happens with spirits that were killed or disappeared because they lost the support for the existence of their concept. Purgatory - Is the dimension of Beatrice, in which the souls of dead sinners are purged, driven by demons. It is a mountain, divided into 7 circles. Virgilia is a guide through Purgatory. * Purification of Pride - Sinners slowly crawl, bent to the ground under the weight of the stone. * Purification of Envy - Sinners go with wired centuries. * Purification of Anger - Sinners in smoke, from which nothing is visible. * Purification of Laziness - Sinners run. * Purification of Greed - Sinners weep, lying face down and not daring to move. * Purification of Gluttony - Sinners go into a state of exhaustion. * Purification of Lust - Sinners in fire. * Golden Butterflies - The ability to create and manage flocks of golden butterflies. You can turn objects into them, as well as yourself. Attempting to attack the body will only lead to a temporary dispersion of the form, which will cause the true essence as much damage as it will harm the Moon by throwing stones into its reflection on the water. Butterflies can cause burning pain, leaving burns. The magic of the golden witch or wizard, as well as everything connected with them, usually manifests itself with the effect of these butterflies. * The Heart of Infinity - The heart of Beatrice embodies its essence of infinity, an immeasurable power, where there is nothing but zero, that is, even whatever the possibilities are inapplicable. * Figures and Calls - are magically called servants. It can be created or attached. Depend on their master, but not all of them are direct parts of the inner world (the magician can call on creatures belonging to the personal world of another magician, but such cannot be completely destroyed, regardless of what happened to them). Also, figures are called creatures from lower worlds whose destinies can be controlled (including their own lower manifestations used in games). * Virgilia is a powerful witch, mentor and predecessor of Beatrice, capable of being a worthy opponent for herself. Possesses a large arsenal of abilities, is able to summon mythical creatures, weapons, and other objects. * Gaap is a demon of portals and a friend Beatrice. Owns magic, specializes in creating spatial portals anywhere. Experienced in melee where skilfully uses sharp heels. * Ronove is a demon-butler who owns magic, specializes in creating barriers and knows how to kill with a touch. * Goats are the most common servants of witches. Strong, but stupid creatures with superhuman strength and speed, as well as the ability to create magical blades. Their mouths are portals to hell. Called in an arbitrary number. * The Seven Sisters of Purgatory are a group of female demons capable of moving faster than bullets, fighting with magical blades, turning into weapons, flying, and teleporting. Embody the seven deadly sins, receiving power from them. * The Chiester sisters are technomagic rabbit girls with powerful computational abilities and conceptual weapons that cannot be avoided, defended, and survive on impact. * Battle towers - the fortress towers of the gods that were raised from the ground, which did not allow ancient heroes to invade out of possession. Being a height of about 100 meters, they contain about 360 window-loopholes, in which there is multiply-charged ballistics, managed by divine soldiers. More than a thousand shots that draw deadly curves come simultaneously from two towers. Four towers can be triggered, two of which are hidden behind the enemy. * Giant Soldiers - seven 50-meter fully armed giants carrying massive gold shields. Shields can take the form of copies that, when thrown, are divided into 30 lightning-copies, each of which is also divided into 30 more, and they are 3, reaching a total of 18,900 lightning. * Circle Drawing - is a form of magic that does not require great mystical power. It allows you to achieve various effects (for example, appeal to higher forces, magical protection, release from physical and spiritual bonds, opening castles) by drawing circles and performing rituals, information about which can be obtained from the people of occult books available in the world. It can be used to weaken people's disbelief in the supernatural. * Infinite Magic ' - is the unique power of the one who bears the title of the Infinite Witch or Wizard, allowing you to control values from 1 to infinity, thereby allowing you to endlessly create, duplicate (including yourself) and expand anything, repeat events as many times as you like. If the owner of Magic of Wonders always knows what values will fall out when playing dice, then the owner of Infinite Magic does not allow the bones to leave his hands. It was noted that the human world is too small for the godlike power of infinity. The limitation of this magic lies in the impossibility of creating something from non-existence, however, the possibility of conversion to nothing is assumed. * '''Golden Magic ' - is the unique power of one who bears the title of Golden Witch or Wizard, which consists of magical realization. It allows you to create precious metals and embody all the weak forms of magic. * '''Enclosed Spaces - rooms closed from external observers can be shifted to another dimension, where magic works directly. Side effects, such as destruction (their scale is not necessarily limited by the initial size of the displaced area), will not affect reality, but the result (such as wounds, death or disappearance of the victim) will remain. Strong supernatural beings, it would seem, can create a similar kind of bias barrier in almost any place, simply by pulling the victim from reality. It is also possible that an attempt to get out of the barrier will lead to walking in a circle. * Fulfillment of Desires - the ability to translate their thoughts into reality. Apparently, is derived from the combination of Infinite and Golden Magic, as well as the basis for most other abilities. * Reminder of the Form - the ability to return objects to their lost form. Broken objects can be returned to their normal state, even the cycle of life and death is under the control of this magic. It is also possible for the deprivation of the goal of memory or strength. * Telekinesis - the ability to move yourself and other objects in space by the power of thought. It is difficult to estimate the speed, but, for example, a click of the fingers into the sky immediately took an object from a depth of about 11 kilometers through a rather dense medium. * Teleportation - the ability to instantly move in space and travel between measurements. * Barriers - the ability to create protective walls around themselves or objects. This magic allows you to block damage, magical and anti-magical effects. Particularly effective multi-layered barriers. Barriers with a reflection effect can be created. * Control of the bodies is the ability to control the bodies of the creatures as if they were puppets. The goals seem that their limbs are no longer their own. It is also possible to manage the corpses. * Ignition - the ability to burn objects with a red flame from the inside. * The Reversal of Heaven and Earth is an opportunity to turn the top and the bottom in places for a specific purpose, which is why it will begin to fall in the wrong direction. * Cooking - the ability to create various devices that allow, for example, to boil the enemy, squeeze blood from it or fry until crisp. You can cook a variety of dishes from Dishes from people, which has a great psychological effect on the observer. * Lightning strike - the ability to cause discharges of violet lightning. * Glazing is the ability to turn creatures into glass statues. * The Return of Souls is an opportunity to return the souls of the dead from the other worlds in order to use them for their own purposes. * Reading Consciousness is the ability to read what has been said in the mind. If necessary, you can read the mind more carefully, to know the feelings and memories. * Stop Time - the ability to freeze time and space with all the physical movement in them. * Creating Servants - is a magic skill that allows you to create subordinates with certain abilities. The process can be inspired by items or used by people. Such servants are usually called "figures" or "furniture." * Removing Restrictions - the ability to cancel the effects of laws that bind people to the world Conceptual Existence - is a form of being as the embodiment of a certain informational concept of history associated with a specific area and rules. The basis of the concept embodied must be destroyed in order to defeat such a creature. Breaking the rules delays the victim into the story. Compliance with the rules of its history, even partial, helps the conceptual being (even if it is weakened) in using special abilities to the maximum of their potential. Territory - the area in which the concept is common, in fact, and becomes a conceptual creature. Such an entity can not permanently leave its territory and does not retain full force outside it. Strengthening the story (people's belief in it) and expanding the area covered is beneficial for the conceptual being. Rebirth - the conceptual creature will disappear if its history is forgotten, however, if the rules are restored, the creature will be born again. The Rules of the Golden Witch - the basis of Beatrice's concept - is a story about the evil spirits living on Rokkenjima, combined with stories about the witch (this gave her a weakness for mirrors, the web and the symbols that bestow protection from the spirits). The Rules of the Game board are the principles on which the Shattered stories exist in the world of Beatrice, which she embodies. Meta-existence is the highest mental-spiritual form of being, embodied in the highest abstract metaphysical plane of visualized concepts, the endless hierarchical layers of which separate the material world from the infinite God. This is a world outside the concept of time, over the endless possibilities of multidimensional universes, with the entire history of their physics and metaphysics (the concepts of the entire Shinra Bansho within linear time and beyond, including those that violate logic and common sense infinitely less dense than the reality of the higher layer). * Relative characteristics - even a character who can seem like an ordinary person in the higher world, is actually beyond the physical concepts of the lower world. The combination of the infinite possibilities of multidimensional universes within a limited scale can be represented as ordinary matter at the highest layer. The physical concept of distance is irrelevant, as is the maximum physical data rate. Special abilities continue to work in the higher world (even if it may seem illogical and impossible), increasing proportionally in scale and efficiency. * Immortality- the concept of death in the higher world means only that the character has ceased to think. If anyone is "dead," he just needs to start thinking again in order to come to life. Even if the body, essence, and soul are erased from existence in binary (the essence of infinite nothing and informational conceptual abstraction can be a form of being), one can return from oblivion (the background of all stories that permeates the entire hierarchy of the higher layers), if there is a will to continue life . The ability to resist dissolution in oblivion and preserve consciousness depends largely on willpower. The mastered character lives, dies and lives again when it pleases him (the newcomer can be immediately crushed by the pressure of the supreme world, his spirit and body will dissipate). The restriction may be due to belonging to a certain territory or to another character as his figure. * The primacy of consciousness - the mind is primary in the higher world, and what they can determine will seem real to higher beings. For example, defining gravity or the ground beneath their feet, they are able to walk along with emptiness, like on parquet. It is also possible to control the state and form of the developed body. * Restoration - determining your form, you can restore any damage to the body (this is what helps to return even after erasing, or to translate it from mind alone), because of which, the only effective way of dealing with such creatures is conceptual attacks and various effects that can suppress the mind and will even in a state of erasure from duality. * Switching is the ability to teleport to areas of the upper world at will. * Shrapnel manipulations - the concepts of fate and probability can be visualized in the form of crystals. They embody parallel universes (even multidimensional and containing countless possibilities within themselves; everything that directly intersects with each other within the framework of history). Regarding the creatures of the first of the higher strata, these Shred Worlds are like fictional stories, that is, they are so insignificant that they can hardly be called real, but ordinary people live in such worlds. * Observation - the ability to look inside the shards, on the events that occurred in these worlds. This ability has some limitations, the framework of which is difficult to determine (they are apparently related to the limitations of the Box, where the Shards are located and the rules of this Territory). * Interworld travel - the ability to travel along the Shards, which also has not entirely clear limitations (they can be associated with the rules of the game board and features of higher creatures). Usually, for a full-fledged embodiment in the Shard as a person, it is necessary to have in it a version of himself that will live in the right period of time. Also possible embodiment as a figure-avatar. * Merging stories - the ability to connect the Shards together, creating worlds with a changed fate. * The expanded control of the Fragments is a series of abilities inherent not to all higher beings, but only to those who have special powers and statuses. * Ascension is an opportunity to embody beings from the Shards in the higher world. * Story control is the ability to control Shards, treating them as history records. You can create and modify such stories, rewind and stop events (even timeless ones) in them. * The combination of worlds - the ability to create worlds, connecting different pieces of shards, while maintaining the conflicting elements of history. It is even possible to solder together different areas of space and different periods of time. The territorial Lord is the status of the owner of his own territory-dimension in the higher world, his playing board, whose existence depends on the owner, whose strength and will support him. Such a world is separate from the rest of creation, depends on the systems and concepts of its own creator (with which it is one), and in it is possible that which contradicts the original laws of God (or the angels' opinion of these laws). * Cat box - an island in the highest world is a structure consisting of the infinite possibilities of the Shards. The range of possibilities of the human world is quite low (it only includes events on the island for two days, that area seems to be placed in the Schrodinger box), but there are also opportunities for the non-human world and the interaction of these worlds. * Golden Earth is the dimension of Beatrice in the higher world, the most protected part of the game board, the embodiment of the rules of which is the witch. It is an island, but it was also called a small universe (there is a sky, on which, apparently, there are stars). Apparently, there is a level higher than the meta-room. The weather in the Golden Land depends on the mood of its inhabitants. Game Master is a status that allows you to create and manage shard worlds for games of higher beings. * Conclusion in the box - the ability to lower the barrier, locking the local region of space-time in the time loop. The box also generates endless possibilities existing at the same time, which, apparently, will be presented as shards in the upper layer. * Introduction of rules - the ability to establish conceptual terms and conditions. For example, color truths were created in this way. * Binding is the ability to tie figures (even their essences of higher orders) to their game and the territory of the board, be it a higher world or a Shard. Key: Manifestation (Human domain) | Manifestation '''(Witch Domain) Explanations (Optional) The human domain is noted to be an infinite hierarchy, a staircase where each step higher removes restrictions and grants power similar to the witch and creator domain. But it doesn't stop there, within the human domain has more infinitely layered realms which are the cat box being based on infinitely layered ideasof possibilities and impossibilities. Certain possibilities are lesser than the conceptual ladder while at the same time others surpassing it because a catbox is the combination of multiple contradictory stories representing the coexistence of possibilities and impossibilities. Beatrice confirms her catbox as an endless ladder as she notes the catbox as her own domain. Domains encompass endless and infinite layers or steps. This continues because Beatrice's catbox creates even more infinite amount of tales each passing moment. This is irrelevant to Bernkastel. Since she has her OWN catbox which encompasses the entirety of Beatrices, and also forming another infinite amount of tales each passing moment, furthermore there are infinitely more catboxes that exist out there beyond Bernkastels, representing even more possibilities, and each creating infinite amounts of endless tales each passing moment, But even this doesn't matter, all of these catboxes that transcend the other are ultimately irrelevant since they only equate to a single fragmentwithin the sea of fragments which there are another infinite amount of fragments. Fragments represent the concepts of fate, possibilities and infinite stories. But even a fragment can become its own chatbox because higher world beings can combine fragments together to form even greater catboxes of impossibilities that will form a higher story. But it doesn't stop there, In Featherines library the city of books, is a realm where Featherine takes fragments and brings them to a higher layer, the city of books is so massive the entire cosmology thus far only equates to a single out of an infinite amount of books . These characters dwarfing all of the before mentioned cosmology are compared to small butterflies in an ocean. Even Ange states her entire life not even being worth a single page within a single book. Finally, the city of books has a higher layer. The spectator rows Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Umineko Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Large Size Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausality Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biological Users Category:Healing Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Dream Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Users Category:Truth Users Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans